Wrong Love
by TheWickedWitchOfYourNightmares
Summary: When the characters of Twilight find out they are in love with the wrong person things start to go bad. Will they ever go good again?
1. Emmett gets mad suprise suprise

**Hello this is my first story and I would just love if you gave reveiws, but not until the end of the chapter. This story has a main theme, Twilight! Here is a full summary.**

_**We were out in the day time in France on a cloudy day and then we saw a man strolling very casually along and when he passed us by I was very surprised. The man had no scent. He stopped as I sorted this out in my head and turned. He yelled at us to stop. We stopped and turned around and he said "You guys have chosen all the wrong relationships" Rated "T" for now.**_

**What will happen now when that one little sentence ruins their relationships? Will they solve it or be with the person the weird man told them to be with? That is for me to write and for you to find out. Now on with the story!**

**Wrong love**

**Chapter one**

**Bella's POV**

We were in the house watching Emmett and Jasper play their stupid video games. I opened up my mind to Edward and told him my plan. _Next time they go hunting on their own let's steal the PS2 and I'll have Jacob put it on werewolf territory._

He smiled and ever-so-slightly he nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice break a smile.

At first I was bewildered. I thought she was bored with Jasper and Emmett but then realization struck me. She saw what Edward and I were planning.

Then at of no where she broke out laughing.

Dang Alice to the deepest pits of hell. She was going to give away our plan!

Jasper paused the game and looked at Alice.

"Honey, I don't mean to intrude but what the hell are you laughing at?!"

He turned around without Emmett noticing and muted the TV.

Emmett was looking at Alice with all his concentration. I was tensed not wanting the plan to be ruined.

Jasper unpaused the game and began playing.

Alice said" Oh that. It's just Emmett's about to crash."

"I am not" Emmett began to protest but then Edward unmuted the TV and we all heard a loud bang.

Emmett had crashed.

"Why you little!" Emmett yelled at Jasper and he chased him outside.

**Thank you thank you. That was my first chapter sorry it was a little short but I really had no idea how to start the story. But don't worry once I get it started it's hard to stop. Please, please review and tell me what you think. Bye for now.**

**vv bornavampire vv**


	2. We're going to France?

**Hello once again my glorious readers. I am so excited. I am now writing the second chapter for Wrong Love. I cannot wait. I'm now sending the characters to the place in France that I had promised in the summary.**

**So now be prepared to be amazed as the characters find out they are wrong for each other.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Wrong love **

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

Since Jasper and Emmett were gone I called Jacob and told him my plan in whispers. Just in case they came back.

He loved torturing those so called bloodsuckers so he came over right away.

I broke the cords just in case they found the PS2 and gave it to Jacob.

He left and was back in five minutes.

By now Jasper and Emmett were back and they laughing their butts off.

Emmett's shirt was slightly wrinkled and Jasper was holding on to his arm.

I guess Emmett got a hold of him by the arm.

I was fighting a smile while Emmett and Jasper approached the game system and then looked down to turn it on when they just looked down straight to the ground.

The expression on their faces did it. I broke out laughing.

They turned around and growled complaints to me.

Then straight to my rescue Alice came down the stairs and said "Who wants to go on a vacation?"

"What?" Edward said.

"I called the airplane company and they set us up with six tickets to Paris, France!"

Everyone whooped and yelled and Jasper and Emmett forgot about the game system.

By the next morning we were on a plane to France.

**I know fluffy ending sorry. Not much to say but please review.**

**vv bornavampire vv**


	3. Crazy dude speaks up

**Welcome again my glorious readers I have yet another chapter of Wrong Love! In this chapter I will have them land in France where they will find out they are all wrong for each other. Not much to say so on with the chapter!**

**Wrong Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were having so much fun.

Every time an attendant walked by we would start making out then when they passed we would laugh our heads off because of their expressions.

When we finally landed Edward swung me into his arms and kissed me all the way into the Marriott.

I was surprised that they even had a Marriott in France!

**Edward POV**

I swung my Bella into my arms and kissed her all the way into the hotel.

We had to release when we checked in so I could get our suite. It took a while because the women was so struck by me it took ten minutes just to type in "Cullen" and get out our key.

When we were finally in the room Bella went at vampire speed to run and kiss me. We were kissing when Alice rudely barged in our room and said "Time to go sightseeing!" ugh I thought in my head.

***

On the last day of our stay it was a cloudy day and I had my hand around Bella's waist and we saw a man and paid no attention to him until he walked by us and the same thing went by everybody's mind… that the man had no scent.

He stopped and turned around and said "You guys have chosen all the wrong relationships." I heard nothing in every one's head except for the emptiness of confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bet you didn't see that coming! Oh you did. *cry***

**Ha. Well you did see that coming and once again not much to say but review.**

**By for now.**

**vv bornavampire vv**


	4. Crazy dude has an attidude

**Hello, readers! Oh no! Can it be?! A new chapter of Wrong Love?! Well yes it is. Another chapter. So in the last chapter they found the mysterious man and he told them a secret. What will happen now? Well let us found out.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wrong Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV**

"What!" I nearly yelled and Bella grabbed my arm.

"Did I stutter?" he said with an English accent.

I looked at him like he was crazy and only kept my cool because Bella was holding my arm.

"What you looking at me like I'm crazy for?!" he said. "You the one who picked the wrong person to be in love with!"

"What?" I said again but this time with more control. I was kind of surprised that Emmett didn't plan on yelling at him. Then I looked in Jasper's and Emmett's mind and saw that they were concentrating on protecting Alice and Rosalie. Instinctively I put Bella behind my back.

He leaned in to me.

"Listen I'm only telling you this cause you a vampire and you know all about the supernatural but I'm like your friend here" he pointed to Alice "but I tell about your life. And you" he pointed to me "and you" he pointed to Alice "are supposed to be together as in your supposed to be in love."

"And you" he pointed to my Bella "and you" he pointed to Emmett "are also supposed to be together. And the other two are supposed to be together"

I noticed how he was squinting and how he never said our names. I put that into file in my head for later use.

"And now that I straightened you bozos out I'm late for something so I think I will go now."

We walked quickly back to the hotel without speaking because we were so shocked from that weirdo's news.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

I noticed how no one was talking as we were walking back. So I kept the silence not wanting to stand out.

I don't know if that man's news caused this but to me Emmett started looking fairly attractive. I mean Edward was still the most beautiful his face was getting oddly old to me. Like I was really too used to it.

I made sure to keep my thoughts hidden from my face cause Edward be sure to catch it.

I also put my guard up with all my strength cause if Edward even heard me whisper my thoughts he would be sure to get mad at me.

***

When we were back at the hotel Edward started kissing me.

I kissed him back but the only thing I could think about was Emmett's body right in front of _me_ kissing _me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Once again the fourth chapter of this story and now they have finally found out they were all wrong for each other. Once again not much to say but review. Bye for now.**

**vv bornavampire vv**


	5. Loving the wrong person

**Hello once again my glorious readers. It's now time for a new chapter of Wrong Love. As you can see Bella has been secretly deceiving her husband Edward. Will she love him through and through once more? Well you will find out in the next chapters of Wrong Love. Now on with the chapter!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wrong Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

I was unpacking my things and thinking about things that didn't have to do with Emmett.

I was getting better at controlling my thoughts so now I only think of Emmett when I am kissing Edward or when Edward holds me in a way that is more than friends, or when he protects me from danger. That is when I thought of Emmett loving me.

Now I was finished unpacking and Edward saw that and walked up so quietly that I was caught of guard. He held me and started kissing my neck and Emmett popped in my thoughts immediately.

He pulled me on the bed and sat me down and stated kissing me again.

Once again Emmett popped in my thoughts and in my head I was kissing Emmett. My guard was going down and slowly, without knowing it, I let my thoughts slip and… and Edward saw everything.

He tensed and pushed me away and I knew why.

"Bella that creep was wrong and you know it. So why in the hell are you seeing me as Emmett?"

"I don't know" I said in barely a whisper.

"You know I love you and I want you to be happy. If your happy with Emmett then be with him." He said calmly.

"But if you are going behind my back, I am appalled! I didn't' think you were like that!" He said.

"You know what, maybe I will go with Emmett!" I yelled. "And I will enjoy it. You have been too close and I have no freedom! And if you really loved me and paid attention to me you would see that. So I will go with Emmett!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

"So I will go with Emmett!"

My Bella just said the words that shattered my heart.

My Bella was leaving me.

And I think I won't be able to take it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jasper POV**

Alice and I were in our room and we heard Bella yelling. Alice and I said the same thing at the same time. "Edward went overboard again. Good thing Nessie is at Jacob's house.

Alice was on my back and we were running around the room and playing a little kids game where I was the prince and Alice was my princess.

She said "Take me to the bed prince!"

"Yes my princess."

I dropped her on the bed and she pulled me down and she started kissing me.

Ever since we met the strange man I have been thinking of Rosalie nonstop.

Alice was cute but Rosalie was beautiful.

Maybe later I could make go and try to deceive Emmett.

Alice tensed and her face went blank.

I put my hands on her face and said "Alice what are you seeing? Alice!"

Finally she came back to the present and said "You're going to deceive me by making Rosalie deceive Emmett!"

I had no answer to that.

She started dry sobbing and sad "Go Jasper. Go be happy"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emmett POV**

My Rose was just finished packing and I went over to her and we started making out right away.

We pulled and away and I started kissing her neck and she said "Oh, Jasper you are such a great kisser!"

I pulled away and she had a look on her face that said _I can't believe I just said that out loud!_

"Fine go be with Jasper" I said. "I'll just be with Bella!"

I stormed out of the room and Bella was coming down the stairs and we shared a long look that told everything that just happened to us.

When she was finished she ran straight into my arms and I caught her and we shared a long kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So now they have gone to the people that they are supposed to be in love with. Now I may not update for a while cause I might have to find access to a computer. So there is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you liked it. Please review. Bye for now!**

**vv bornavampire vv**


	6. We Are In The Arms Of The Right Person

**Now here is another chapter of wrong love and I can't believe it took only a week to find a computer! Well not much to say but on with the chapter!**

**Wrong Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

When Emmett and I had started kissing I felt complete.

And I didn't even know I felt broken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Now that my- used to be my- Bella was gone the depression sank in.

I heard a knock on the door and Alice came in.

She saw my expression and said "She went to Emmett, huh?"

I nodded.

"Well Jasper went to Rose and we are the only two left"

At that moment I felt attracted to Alice more than ever before.

She walked over to me slowly and kissed me in a way that said we were now more than friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rosalie POV**

I was sitting in my room still stunned that Emmett left me.

Jasper walked in and I felt happy.

This is the person I'm supposed to be in love with.

I can give my love to him.

He sat on the bed and kissed me and I didn't care that we were supposed to be twins.

I wanted to love him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Third Person POV**

And now everything was good with everyone.

The girls had kept their rooms and the boys moved their things into their new lovers' room.

All was good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And now that was the sixth chapter of wrong love not much to say but review! **


End file.
